


Coffee

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Dates, Fluf, M/M, YGOPridecember2020, first date anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: The Other Yugi has a date that he's more than a little nervous for.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Coffee

He looked himself over in the mirror for the fifth time. He wore a plain black tank top, black leather pants, and a variety of Yugi's belts, most of which he was certain served no functional purpose beyond decoration. Yugi's school blazer hung from the chair. Would it be tacky to show up wearing it? His arms felt odd without it on or around his shoulders, as if he were overexposed.

"You look fine, Other Me," Yugi laughed from inside their shared mind. "Really, if you showed up to a date looking like this, I'd ask for a second one on the spot."

"Yugi!" the Other Yugi said, eyes wide from shock and cheeks flushed. "Don't tell me stuff like that, I'm supposed to be confident!"

"Oh come on, you look good! Admit it."

"You're being vain, hush and let me fix my hair," the Other Yugi shooed the apparition of Yugi's spirit away, and Yugi just laughed and walked over to his bed. He hardly ever floated like the Other Yugi would, and the Other Yugi wondered if he was too used to being incorporeal for so long.

" _Our_ hair looks fine!" Yugi called from the bed. The Other Yugi rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smirk that drew on his face.

"So you admit you're being vain! It is your hair and your body as well!" he said, meeting Yugi's eyes in the mirror. Yugi stuck out his tongue, but said no more, letting his Other Self fuss over their appearance all he wanted.

The Other Yugi ran his fingers through his hair again, restyling the points so the red was a bit more uniform. He took a brush through his bangs only for the golden yellow hair to spring back into place, falling to frame his face on one side and stick out on the other. The Other Yugi frowned. Something was missing. He felt under-dressed. What if he made a bad impression? He shook his head.

"Maybe I should wear a button-up instead." His verbal musings earned him another look from Yugi. He sighed in defeat. "I know, I know, I look stunning. Thank you, aibou," he said, waving Yugi's unspoken response away. He looked at himself in the mirror again, glaring at his reflection for refusing to reveal what was missing.

The Other Yugi gave up with a sigh, and ran his fingers through his bangs again. Sure enough, they fell how they always did. He turned to face Yugi.

"You promise to stay in your soulroom?"

"Until you call me back, yep!" Yugi replied with a nod of his head. "You give me privacy on my dates, I give you privacy on yours."

"It's only my second," the Other Yugi muttered. "Don't make _me_ sound like the social one." Yugi just laughed, gave his Other Self a hug, and vanished to do in his soulroom whatever he pleased. The Other Yugi was alone in his mind, and just in time to grab his phone, his wallet, and his shoes as he ran out the door.

The weather was nice, just warm enough that the Other Yugi was comfortable without a jacket. The sun hid behind fluffy clouds, no sign of rain or poor weather in sight. It was the perfect day to meet for coffee.

The day's perfection made him nervous. Dating made him nervous. He was painfully aware of his lack of experience, and longed to call Yugi back from his soulroom to seek council. What did one do on a coffee date? He shook his head. No, he needed to figure this out on his own. He could treat it like dueling, he just needed to go in with a strategy and adapt to the field. It was just coffee, and it wouldn't be fair to invite a secret observer without discussing it first. Yugi taught him that before his first date, even if Yugi had done all the work beforehand. Even if it turned into a friend-date. Would this one turn into a friend-date too? The Other Yugi knew he wouldn't mind that, since either way he would be able to enjoy each other's company. A look of determination crossed the Other Yugi's face. He had two ways to win now, successful date and successful friend-date.

His confidence held strong until he reached the coffee shop to find his date already seated at a small table inside. He felt his heart skip, warmth flooding his chest at the sight of Kaiba in casual dress. Kaiba sat with a to-go cup at the edge of his table, writing something the Other Yugi couldn't see on a napkin. His appearance captivated the Other Yugi. He looked so regular in his dark turtleneck and jeans, a cream blazer hanging off the side of the chair, a knit beanie on his head. Even his shoes looked like they couldn't have been more than thirty thousand yen, which the Other Yugi knew must have been cheap by Kaiba's standards. He thought for a moment the keycard locket Kaiba always wore was missing, but the outline of it could be seen beneath the turtleneck. The averageness of Kaiba's clothes only heightened the otherworldly glow he had in the Other Yugi's eyes.

The icy talons of anxiety gripped the Other Yugi in a chilling wave, freezing him on the spot. He couldn't do this. This was too real and too much and despite Kaiba's constant intensity towards him, Kaiba's first move and the way he nearly stammered through it, the Other Yugi still felt as if he had no real proof Kaiba was interested in him outside of dueling, let alone an interest in dating him.

The Other Yugi was about to turn around, leave, and send an apology text, when Kaiba looked up and caught his eyes. The corner of Kaiba's lips twitched up. Something in his cold expression softened just enough that the Other Yugi caught it, and the Other Yugi felt the warmth return to his chest. His legs felt like lead, but he moved them anyway as he walked over and sat in the chair across from Kaiba.

"I'm sorry about being late," the Other Yugi began to say, only for Kaiba to interrupt him.

"Yugi, you're fifteen minutes early." His amused tone stopped the Other Yugi's thoughts before they could form. He let out a relieved, short laugh.

"I thought I was going to miss you. I had trouble deciding what to wear," the Other Yugi admitted. He could feel his face heat up as Kaiba gave him a look of disbelief.

"I've seen you in a total of three outfits, one of which is just the school uniform," he said. He sipped his drink. "Go order before this place gets any busier." The Other Yugi nodded, and left to take his place in the growing line. He looked up at the board hanging from the ceiling, reading to himself the different names and sizes of the offered drinks. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember which of the drinks he had enjoyed previously.

Far sooner than the Other Yugi would have liked, he was standing at the counter with a cashier awaiting his order. He still didn't know exactly what he wanted, but he knew he needed to order something.

"One medium cappuccino, please," he said, naming the first drink he remembered from the menu board. He paid and went back to sit with Kaiba while he waited for the drink to be made.

Kaiba was writing more on his napkin when the Other Yugi sat down. The Other Yugi watched him and his clean script. Kaiba's lines were perfect, though it still somehow was not legible without an immense amount of focus on decoding the upside down kanji.

"What are you writing?" he asked. Kaiba glanced up at him, and then returned to his writing.

"New product idea," Kaiba replied with a slight smirk. "Why? Looking to steal it before it's patented?"

"Don't flatter yourself," the Other Yugi snuffed. His eyes and Kaiba's met as they looked at each other, both shining with amusement. "I can't read it, and you have me curious."

"I would be surprised if you could read it. It's mirrored shorthand."

"Confidentiality," the Other Yugi said, to which Kaiba nodded a confirmation. The Other Yugi watched Kaiba write, almost able to read it now that he knew the writing was mirrored, entranced by the smooth motions of Kaiba's hand.

"Medium cappuccino for Mutou Yugi!" The Other Yugi sat up when his order was called, and Kaiba followed him to the counter. He shoved the napkin and his pen into his pocket, taking his to-go cup with him.

"Let's go to the park a few blocks from here. It's getting crowded," Kaiba said as the Other Yugi retrieved his cup from the counter. He followed Kaiba out, knowing Kaiba wasn't going to actually wait for the Other Yugi to agree to leave.

The crisp air hit the Other Yugi differently after being inside the coffee shop for so long, and he was glad to be holding the warm cup. It felt colder than when he left the game shop despite the weather not actually taking a turn for the worse.

Kaiba wore his blazer across his shoulders, the same as the Other Yugi would with the jacket to Yugi's school uniform, and the Other Yugi found he liked the look. Possibly too much, as a light blush crept up his neck the more glances at Kaiba he stole.

"You're staring," Kaiba said.

"You're attractive," the Other Yugi replied, and Kaiba scoffed at the statement.

"Of course I am. This is a date, isn't it? I'm not going to show up in shambles." Kaiba took a sip from his drink as if the action drove his point home further.

"Of course," the Other Yugi said. He couldn't help but glance at his own outfit and find himself inadequate. He was wearing what he and Yugi wore nearly every day, after all.

"You are not actually going to make me say it, are you?"

"Say what?" the Other Yugi asked, and almost cut himself off when Kaiba gave him the largest 'Are You Serious?' look.

"Your appearance."

"I know," the Other Yugi said as he felt his heart drop. Kaiba must hate that he wore an everyday outfit. He gripped his to-go cup tighter without realizing it. "I wear this all the time, I should've tried to find something nicer."

"No, Yugi, you look great," Kaiba said. He raised his cup to take other sip, but paused to add with a raised brow, "I just never took you for the type to fish for compliments."

The Other Yugi stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Kaiba with disbelief in his wide eyes. "You think I'm hot?"

"Attractive," Kaiba corrected. "But yes, I thought it was clear that I asked you to join me today because you already exceed my every expectation. Now get out of the middle of the sidewalk." Without further warning, Kaiba grabbed the Other Yugi's arm and pulled him into continuing their walk.

The Other Yugi's face was tinted pink from both embarrassment and the shyness that comes from flirting. Was that what was going on? Was this how Kaiba flirted?

Kaiba let go of the Other Yugi once they were clearly matching paces. He looked away, and the Other Yugi could see the light dusting of pink across Kaiba's cheeks.

So he was flirting! Two could play that that game. The Other Yugi intentionally brushed their shoulders together, and looked away in a dramatic display of false ignorance when Kaiba looked over at him.

"I don't know why I thought this was a good idea," Kaiba said with a shake of his head.

"You don't mean that," the Other Yugi said, his voice teasing despite the way Kaiba's words threatened to tear open his heart.

"You don't know that." Kaiba hid his smile behind his to-go cup as he took a sip, but the Other Yugi saw it and laughed. Kaiba continued to smile at that, enjoying the sound of the Other Yugi's laughter as they walked.

The park they reached could hardly be called crowded, especially considering the pleasant weather. The sun had peeked out from behind the clouds, shining down from its position in the middle of the sky. The two walked through the park for a while, but came to settle deeper in, on a slight incline at the bank of a river. It all must have been man-made, as grass grew on the incline instead of dirt like a natural cutoff.

Kaiba laid in the grass, his eyes closed as he listened to the Other Yugi skip rocks on the water. His coffee had him wired. The thrum of energy coupled with the peace of his shared afternoon brought on a strange, elated feeling. The triple shot was meant to get him through the rest of the day, but despite it he felt as though he could rest on the slope beside the Other Yugi without a second thought.

He opened his eyes when he heard the Other Yugi sit down beside him. He was greeted with the smile of confidence that caught his eye the first time.

"Thank you for this," the Other Yugi began to say. There was a pause, not noticeable to most, but noticeable to Kaiba before he continued. "It's been nice to have a normal day."

Kaiba snuffed out a laugh and looked up at the sky. "Without your friends getting kidnapped? Seems a bit boring."

The Other Yugi felt his heart drop for the second time that day. He looked out at the river, and brought his knees up to his chest to rest his chin on them. "I did not realize you were bored."

The kiss on the Other Yugi's cheek caught him by surprise. He looked over at Kaiba with wide eyes, brows furrowed trying to guess what the gesture was for.

"I'm not bored, I'm at ease," Kaiba corrected, and the Other Yugi smiled. He caught himself leaning forward, and then suddenly his lips were on Kaiba's. By the time his brain realized what happened - and had the opportunity to panic at the thought that his forwardness might make Kaiba uncomfortable - Kaiba was kissing him back. His heart was in his throat as Kaiba moved his lips against his.

When the two separated, a bright blush was across both their cheeks. Kaiba moved first that time, pulling the Other Yugi by the arm and kissing him again.

The Other Yugi melted into Kaiba's arms, heart beating hard and feeling on top of the world as Kaiba's arms wrapped around him. Kaiba's lips were warm pressed against the Other Yugi's. He could feel the small groves from where Kaiba chewed or bit his lip too often, but otherwise the skin was soft. The Other Yugi felt alight, the kiss made him feel alive. He never wanted the moment to end.

A ringtone broke the silence, and Kaiba growled his annoyance against the Other Yugi's lips. He pulled back, and answered his phone with a harsh "what?".

The Other Yugi sat there in a slight daze as Kaiba took his call, a bit lightheaded despite having plenty of air. He didn't hear what Kaiba was saying to the person on the other line. His mind was occupied by the lingering feeling of Kaiba's lips on his, a ghost of a moment gone now.

"I'm sorry about this," Kaiba said, and it felt strange to hear him apologize for anything. "I have to go. I have a meeting soon. It would appear that I lost track of time with you." There was the hint of a smile on his lips, and it turned the Other Yugi's heart to goo all over again.

"As I said before, I had a great time," the Other Yugi said as he stood and dusted off his pants.

"Are you free again next week? We could grab lunch, my treat," Kaiba suggested, and the Other Yugi agreed without hesitation. Kaiba smiled - an averaged-sized one at that - and offered his arm as he stood. "May I walk you home before I go?"

"I would think you rude if you didn't," the Other Yugi teased as he took to Kaiba's arm and leaned into him. Together they walked back to the Kame Game shop, the Other Yugi's mind already thinking about the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was going to finish all the days in advance, and then I spent six million years making wips not related to pridecember oops lol can I blame university? I'm blaming university.  
> Unbetaed, sorry for any spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
